The First Time that I Saw Your Wings
by Uzumaki Shuichi
Summary: Eren pernah mengenal Levi, jauh sebelum ia masuk Recon Corps... Ragu-ragu Eren meraih tangan yang menyambutnya. Ia melihat kuku Levi melingkari tangannya, banyak yang kotor dan hitam. Bajunya tampak lusuh seperti sudah lama tidak dicuci, dan ototnya walau kekar tapi kering seperti kurang nutrisi. Tapi wajahnya itu, wajah laki-laki paling cantik yang pernah Eren lihat,


Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction

 **The First Time that I Saw your Wings**

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin fanfiction, asli karya Hajime Isayama, saya Cuma suka bikin twist-twist yaoi dari karakter ciptaan bang Hajime ^_^

Genre: Romance; Rating: K; Pairing: Eren x Levi, kalau ada pembaca yang tidak nyaman dengan genre Yaoi, silakan klik back, dan tidak usah membaca fanfic ini

Kota Shinagashina sudah memasuki musim semi, anak-anak berhamburan ke alun-alun kota setiap harinya bersama dengan ibu masing-masing. Kadang mereka bercengkrama dengan teman sebayanya, atau ikut menemani ibunda berbelanja, ada juga yang sibuk menonton drama boneka , ah mengenai drama boneka, itu bukan hal yang menarik bagi bocah bernama Eren Jeager, pemuda 7 tahun dengan mata hijau jambrut cerdas berhasil meloloskan diri dari pantauan ibunya dan mencoba masuk ke gang di sudut kota.

Eren melihat 5 orang pemuda tinggi berotot menunjuk-nunjuk kasar seorang pemuda kurus pendek berambut hitam. Si kurus pendek itu memiliki surai hitam yang hampir menutupi mata dan potongan cepak di belakang, tapi ia hanya berdiri tenang dan menerima semua perlakuan pemuda lain yang tinggi besar. Sampai akhirnya si pendek diarahkan ke sebuah gang gelap, Eren tidak bisa tinggal diam! Mama Carla selalu mengajarkan Eren untuk membantu mereka yang sedang dianiaya. Pelan pelan ia meloloskan diri dari ibunya dan beranjak cepat ke arah gang, sebuah potongan kayu bekas tutup buah untuk dijadikannya senjata. Walaupun agak berat, tangan kurus dan mungil Eren memegang erat potongan kayu. Eren siap menghajar orang-orang jahat! Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat semangat, sedikit keringat menetes pelan di dahi yang berkerut tegang.

"Oi jangan menghajar kakak pendek ramai-ramai pengecut!" Eren berteriak lantang, di mulut gang. Sampai hal mengagumkan ia saksikan pertama kalinya, lebih keren dari drama boneka murahan yang diam-diam baru saja ia tonton. Pemuda pendek itu sudah melepas jaketnya dan menendang kuat lima orang preman satu per satu. Salto, tinju tepat engsel bahu, dan lutut, serta tendangan rendah dan terbang dieksekusi dengan sempurna. Bahkan pisau militer yang dipegang salah satu preman tengil terpental keras hanya dengan sanggahan halus di pergelangan tangan.

Kurang dari 1 menit, 5 orang preman itu tersungkur seketika… babak belur dengan mata berkaca-kaca seolah menyesal memilih korban. Eren melihat otot lengan yang kuat, tubuh terlatih seorang prajurit, bukan hanya pemuda pendek. Otot punggungnya beriak pelan dari balik kaus hitam yang dipakainya, menandakan walaupun ia kurus, mungkin hamper 100% badannya tersusun dari otot yang terlatih. Ketika mengangkat wajah, Eren baru sadar pemuda pendek itu melihatnya tajam.

"… Siapa yang kau panggil kakak pendek, bocah sialan…" Ia berjalan ke arah Eren

Bukannya takut, Eren malah makin penasaran dengan mata kelabu dingin yang menatapnya intens.

"Tadinya aku mau menolongmu, tapi kakak hebat bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian!"

 _Kulit kakak halus dan putih_ , pikir Eren senang, ia terkekeh-kekeh pelan, tidak berani mengucapkan pikiranya, sepolos-polosnya Eren, ia anak pintar, yang tahu laki-laki tidak senang dipuji seperti perempuan.

"Siapa namamu bocah, dan kemana ibu mu?" ia menatap Eren tajam, daerah ini sudah agak jauh dari jalanan utama, dan tidak biasanya anak kecil masuk ke tempat itu. Ia mengawasi bocah kecil itu dengan sudut matanya sambil merongoh dompet dari preman-preman yang dihajarnya. Uang tunai dan barang-barang kecil ia pilih dengan seksama dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana bututnya.

"…Kata mama gak boleh ambil barang orang, terus gak boleh kasih nama sembarangan,tapi kalau kakak kasih tau nama duluan, Eren kasih tau nama.." ucap bocah itu polos sampai telat menyadari sudah memberi namanya terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya memerah malu, sampai ke telinga.

Levi melihatnya dengan geli, bocah sepolos itu tidak pernah ia lihat di bawah tanah, tempatnya tinggal. Ia menunduk sedikit sambil memberikan tangannya ke wajah Eren. "Namaku Levi, ayo kita cari ibu mu, disini tidak aman, cecunguk yang lain bisa dating kapanpun..

" Mengenai ambil dompet, aku butuh makanan bocah, kau harus mencarinya sendiri dan itu butuh uang..."

Ragu-ragu Eren meraih tangan yang menyambutnya. Ia melihat kuku Levi melingkari tangannya, banyak yang kotor dan hitam. Bajunya tampak lusuh seperti sudah lama tidak dicuci, dan ototnya walau kekar tapi kering seperti kurang nutrisi. Tapi wajahnya itu, wajah laki-laki paling cantik yang pernah Eren lihat, bahkan temannya Armin yang orang bilang mirip perempuan tidak bisa dibandingkan. Levi agak pendek tapi jalannya cepat, kadang Eren tertinggal sedikit di belakang, dan ia bisa melihat pemandangan pantat semok milik Levi (anak mesum) wajahnya sedikit merona, ia tidak menyadari sudah sampai gang besar yang mengarah ke alun-alun.

Eren melihat Carla yang sibuk bertanya ke tukang-tukang di stand jualan, ah pasti sedang mencari dirinya. Ia memandang ke arah Levi, dan agak termangu melihat ekspresi Levi yang rindu dan seperti hilang melihat pemandangan ceria di alun-alun.

Pelan-pelan Levi melepaskan pegangannya, dan memandang Eren "aku Cuma bisa mengantarmu sampai disini, pergi sana ke tempat ibumu, dan jangan pergi ke daerah yang tidak kamu kenal." Ia berbalik pergi.

Eren yang sadar dari shocknya memanggilnya pelan." Kakak ayuk bareng Eren ketemu mama, kita makan siang bareng."

Levi melihat balik sambil berucap pelan "Tempat ini bukan untuk orang Underground sepertiku, mungkin kalau ada kesempatan kita bisa bertemu lagi… yah walaupun aku agak ragu bisa ketemu bocah tolol sepertimu" matanya menatap dingin dengan sedikit kilatan bergurau.

"Bye-bye makasih udah coba bantu tadi, lumayan uang preman tadi dan duit jajanmu bisa buat makan 1 minggu."

Eren memeriksa cepat kantungnya, uangnya hilang-raib! Ia memandang cepat kea rah Levi, tapi dia sudah hilang.

"Kakak cantik, kelakuannya mirip rampok, aku kecewaaaa!" Eren teriak kecewa, yakin setidaknya Levi masih bisa mendengarnya.

Eren bergegas menemui ibunya, sambil dimarahi, Eren tidak menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Levi, dan malam itu, ia tidur sambil tersenyum mengingat pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi siang…

-TIME SKIP-

Survey Corps baru saja kembali dari perjalanannya ke luar wall Maria, banyak yang memakai perban, tapi petinggi-petinggi di depan menunggangi kuda dengan tenang sambil menatap lurus. _Mata tenang yang hanya bisa diidentikan dengan prajurit_ , itu yang dipikirakan Eren, sampai ia melihat di barisan paling belakang, sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata tajam, tubuh yang sama pendek tapi terlihat lebih berisi. Pakaiannya rapih, dengan carvat di lehernya. Kukunya terawat, wajahnya… bisa dibilang jadi seksi. Tidak mungkin, ini pertama kalinya Eren mengalami BONER di depan umum, dan karena dia melihat Levi.

Teriakan-teriakan bergema di sekitarnya

"Itu kapten LEVI, prajurit terkuat umat manusia!"  
"Hai kapten, ayo bunuh Titan-titan di luar sana!"

"Kamu harapan kita Kapten Levi!"  
"Levi jadilah kekasihku!" teriak suara bas di sebelahnya.

Mata Eren menatap sadis pria yang melamar Levi dari jauh. _Aku tahu dia sebelum lu!_

Takdir berkata lain… tidak ada yang menyangka Eren akan kehilangan kehidupannya yang dulu karena serangan titan, tidak ada yang menyangka ia akan jadi setengan Titan, dan tidak diduga ia bisa bersama 1 tim dengan kapten Levi…

-OWARI-


End file.
